


Out Tonight

by PicklesInBed



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PicklesInBed/pseuds/PicklesInBed
Summary: Basically this is a story where JR from Jane the Virgin is a grown up version of Mimi from Rent as both are played by Rosario Dawson.... so basically an AU for all you musicals and Jane the Virgin fans out there!





	Out Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> JR had to pay for Law School by being a stripper named Mimi at the Catscratch Club! Rent meets Jane the Virgin...

JR for some reason had a really strong urge to watch a movie tonight. Normally following their dinners her girlfriend and her kept the wine glasses ﬁlled and went out on the Patio to talk and enjoy the soft Miami beach breeze, but tonight JR wanted to sit on the couch, cuddled with her girlfriend, watching a movie. The wine could certainly be incorporated into that plan still.

Petra walked over to the shelf JR directed her to in her living room. Petra didn't think she had ever seen so many DVDs in her life. "Why don't you just watch Netﬂix?" Petra laughed. 

"I have Netﬂix, it's just some of the best movies are not even there! So I had to take matters into my own hands and buy DVDs of the very best. I'm sure you can ﬁnd something in there to watch!" JR stated, emphasizing the last sentence. She decided right there to bestow it on herself to show her girlfriend all of the best movies there was.

After looking through the 2 shelves and not seeing anything that sparked her interest, Petra continued exploring the cabinet, knowing there was likely more behind the doors. And of course she was right. As she opened up the bottom door, Petra spotted a stack of about 5 DVDs. She picked up the pile, dust immediately collecting on her ﬁngers.

"Well these clearly haven't seen daylight in ages. They can't be that great if she hasn't even watched them in forever." Petra smirked to herself as she looked at each one. 

She had actually heard of a couple but still wanted to watch Netﬂix. As she ﬂipped to the last one, however, she was curious. Rather than an actual purchased movie, it was a case that just had a piece of paper slid in the cover sleeve with some hand written title on it.

"Babe," Petra turned to her girlfriend, who was digging through the kitchen making some kind of cocktail. "Hmmmm?" JR mumbled back, holding Petra's attention, but still focusing on pouring drinks. "What's 'Out Tonight'?" Petra questioned, reading the 2 words written on the cover.

JR gasped a little, clearly trying to play it off as a cough but not fooling Petra. She was stopped dead in her tracks and her face was starting to turn bright red. Petra of course noticed the sudden change and walked towards the kitchen to gauge her girlfriend's reaction better.

JR was avoiding eye contact, but knew that couldn't go on forever. She turned and looked towards her girlfriend's eyes, knowing that what was about to unravel would've come up sooner or later. She wanted to ease her way into it though, not knowing how Petra would respond. 

"Where did you ﬁnd that?" JR pointed to the DVD in Petra's hand.

It was Petra's turn to look away this time, feeling guilty that she probably shouldn't have been snooping in JR's stuff.

"In the bottom door of that cabinet over there where all the other movies you showed me to look through were on the shelves. I'm so sorry I was looking through the other doors. I just didn't see any movies on the shelf I wanted to watch and I thought there was probably more in the lower  
doors. I understand if you're mad at me. I'm sorry!" Petra was rambling at this point and all JR could do was start laughing at the fact Petra thought she was mad at her for opening a door.

"What?" Petra looked at her, questioning the laughing.

"You think I'm mad at you for trying to pick out a movie to watch? You're so cute." JR leaned forward and pecked Petra on the lips to lighten the mood. Because she still had some explaining to do.

"Well can you blame me? As soon as I asked what this was you immediately stopped and your face just kept getting redder and redder." Petra joked. "So what is this then?"

JR paused yet again, feeling her cheeks ﬂush. Conﬁdence was one thing JR never went without, so the fact that she was clearly nervous to speak, Petra knew something was up. She grabbed JR's hands, bringing them to her lips to place a couple soft kisses on her knuckles. 

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Petra stated simply.

"Yeah, ummmm.... So obviously I went to law school and law school is very expensive...."

That was not how Petra was expecting JR to start off, but she nodded along, encouraging her to continue.

"So when I was beginning Law School and trying to think of ways to pay for it, I had class during the day so I needed a job where they only needed me at night, and nothing was really paying anything near the kind of money I actually needed.... So after a couple of night shifts at pointless jobs, I ended up..... ummmmm.... stttrrpng." JR let out slowly, but picked up very quickly at the last word, mumbling it enough that Petra missed it.

"I couldn't get that last part babe, you did what to make money?"

Slower and clearly this time, JR spoke. "I ended up stripping for almost a year at the beginning of Law School because it paid really good money and I only had to work nights. I'm sorry I never told you, but it paid for nearly all of Law School." She immediately defended herself. 

Petra's reaction was unreadable at ﬁrst, but then her lips started to curve upwards into a smile. 

"First of all, that's nothing you need to apologize for. That's your business and you aren't required to tell me anything about it. That was years ago. I'm obviously a little surprised by this, but I'll say it deﬁnitely doesn't surprise me that you made enough money to put yourself through law school dancing. I mean you are incredibly sexy after all." She moved her hands around JR's neck and pulled her in for a very heated kiss, wanting to show JR that she doesn't need to apologize for doing what she needed to do.

All JR could do was kiss her girlfriend for being the best ever. That was never the reaction from past girlfriend's ﬁnding out if they ever did. She was lucky and she knew it. She pulled Petra closer, engulﬁng her in a hug as she kissed her until both were out of breath. Petra pulled away  
ﬁrst.

"You never did answer my question though," she realized. "What is 'Out Tonight'?"

JR laughed, feeling her conﬁdence immediately return.

"So the place I danced at was called The Catscratch Club. They did everything from have us sing, dance obviously, they even tied me up pretty often too."  
Petra's mouth went dry just thinking about that.

"But 'Out Tonight' was a routine that I did where I sang and danced and it was easily my most popular one. I made like a thousand bucks every 4 minute performance of it! And I don't even honestly remember how I got a copy of me performing it or why I have it or anything. But I guess it's right there in the palm of your hands." Again, all JR could do was laugh.

"So I'm currently holding a video of you stripping and singing is what you're saying?" Petra managed to get out, wide eyed at the fact. 

JR knew exactly where this was going, and even though it had been years since she had even thought about it, there was nobody she'd rather watch it with.  
"Go ahead and ask what I know you want to ask" she stated matter of factly.

"Ummmm... well... can I watch it then?" Petra stuttered, blushing profusely.

"Well you can, but I don't know if you're going to be able to handle it if you're blushing already just thinking about it!" She winked. She then grabbed the video out of Petra's hand and started walking towards the tv.

Regaining her thoughts, Petra followed JR towards the living room. 

"Well I'm sure it's nothing I haven't seen before" she smirked, trying to one up her girlfriend.

"Don't say I didn't warn you then." 

JR then pushed the DVD into the player and walked back to join Petra on the couch.


End file.
